


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cal thinks he's funny, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Discussions of sexuality, M/M, Pan!Garrett, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, repost, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: A late night conversation, the end of school, and movies.This story is a chapter reposted from the 'Texting To and From' that I've made its own story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the notifications and the reformating. Idk why I get like this sometimes where I just need to reorganize things and this time it happened to be the series. It just makes me feel better I guess, but I do think it will be helpful in the long run as my text chapters have been more plot pertinent then I originally attended.

**May 2nd Tuesday  
Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

1:02 AM G :: hey u wouldnt happen to be awake would u?

1:07 AM C :: Only b/c you asked.  
                    Whats up? identity crisis?

1:08 AM G :: that was smooth Im totally stealing that

1:17 AM C :: You didnt answer me ?

1:21 AM G :: yeah I no.

1:23 AM G :: idk how to say what Im thinking.

1:25 AM C :: Thats okay. start vague?

1:29 AM G :: so u totally dont have to answer  
                    its just ur the only person that knows Im not straight.  
                    and Bram is way to smart to ask without him realizing somethings up.

1:30 AM C :: Garrett you dont have to explain. just ask the question.

1:33 AM G :: only answer it if ur ok with answering it k??

1:34 AM C :: Promise.

1:41 AM G :: how did u no u were bi? like why did you choose that word?

1:45 AM C :: Well, I knew I wasnt straight if I liked looking at boys and knew I couldn't be gay if I liked looking at girls. it didnt feel right to use those terms.   
                    I couldnt be a lesbian as I dont consider myself a woman and I still liked boys. bi just fit for me.

1:48 AM C :: Whats going on in your head?

1:49 AM G :: I dont like that word. Idk y. 

1:50 AM C :: Thats okay. is there a word you do like?

1:56 AM G  :: Idk. Ive been reading stuff on the internet but theres a lot there.

1:58 AM C :: There is. just try not to stress, Garrett. there isn't a deadline. you dont have to label yourself. 

1:59 AM C :: You can just like what you like without naming it for now.

2:07 AM G :: okay thx

2:08 AM C :: Anytime. seriously.

 

 

**May 3rd Wednesday**

**Text Group: Me, Garrett the Jock**

10:12 AM C :: How are you doing?

 

1:15 PM G :: do u want to see a movie with me?

1:32 PM C :: I asked first.

1:34 PM G :: fair

1:34 PM G :: I havent decided on what word to use.

1:36 PM C :: Thats okay. Its only been 12 hours since we last talked. I didnt expect you to have.  
                    also that wasnt what I meant by my question.

1:42 PM G :: oh

1:42 PM G :: lol ;p Im doing good. better if the bell rang for this class. 

1:44 PM G :: my ? now.

1:58 PM C :: Yes.

 

**May 12th Friday  
Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

4:02 PM G :: SCHOOL IS OVER!!

4:29 PM C :: Yeah, another grade passed. any plans to celebrate?

4:32 PM G :: another movie with a cute theater guy?

4:33 PM C :: What are the chances? Im totally going to a movie with this soccer joke.

4:35 PM G :: jock*

4:36 PM C :: I know what I typed.

4:42 PM G :: u are not as funny as u think u are.

4:44 PM C :: Agree to disagree.

4:47 PM C :: When do you want to go to the movies?

 

7:14 PM C :: Youre not funny either.

7:15 PM G :: disagree completly.

7:15 PM G :: new marvel movie? 9? tonight?

7:17 PM C :: See you there.

 

11:12 PM C :: Hey. the movie was great. you were better.  
                    I hope I see you again this summer.

11:14 PM G :: me too.

11:14 PM G :: I really do.

11:17 PM C :: Good. have a goodnight, Garrett.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 14th Sunday  
Text Group: Me, N-n-nick, Bram the English Guru, Spier, Leah, Abby Suso**

2:41 PM S :: Hey! New Marvel movie 2nite????

2:48 PM B :: I’m up for going tonight.

3:02 PM A :: I’ll go. should be a good movie even if it isn’t WW.

3:07 PM L :: Agreed.

3:08 PM S :: Leah r u agreeing 2 go to the movie or with Abby’s opinion of Wonder Woman?

3: 08 PM L :: Both.

3: 09 PM S :: Awesome! =)

3: 09 PM S :: Nick? Garrett??

3:18 PM G :: Ill pass. I already saw it.

3:19 PM B :: You did? When?

3:22 PM G :: a couple days ago.

3:25 PM S :: With who? ;)

3:26 PM G :: why that face?

3:28 PM S :: Figured u didn’t go with Bram then u went with a date.

3:29 PM A :: that does make sense.  
                    so tell us Garrett how was your date?

3:38 PM S :: U CAN'T IGNORE ME!!

3:41 PM N :: He can and he will Si. Trust me.

3:43 PM B :: It’s true. Garrett is both great at ignoring people and making sure they don’t ignore him. It’s quite a skill really.

3:44 PM G :: Im not friends with u 2 anymore.

3:45 PM B ::  _heart emoji_

3:45 PM N ::  _heart emoji_

3:47 PM G ::  _broken heart emoji_

3:48 PM S :: Stop fighting. You’re tearing this family apart.  
                    Also Nick! Movie??

3:49 PM N :: Ill be there.

3:50 PM S :: Ur the only one not coming Garrett!

3:51 PM S :: Garrett?

4:01 PM S :: Garrett??

4:04 PM G :: I already saw it Spier.

4:04 PM S :: Come anyways.

4:08 PM A :: give into peer pressure and come.

4:09 PM A :: also tell us about your date?

4:29 PM L ::You two need to stop.  _stop sign emoji_

4:31 PM N :: Agreed. Hes not coming and hes not telling you about his date.

4:33 PM N :: Probably means it went bad.

4:36 PM S :: Don't be rude. Now he's really not gonna come.

 

**May 14th Sunday  
Text Group: Me, Garrett**

4:12 PM B :: Hey, sorry about Si.

4:14 PM G :: np.

4:15 PM G :: why is he pushing so hard for me to come anyways? its kinda weird. usually he doesnt push this hard.

4:18 PM B :: I might have mentioned not getting to hang out with you lately to him.  
                    I mean I didn’t even know you were going on a date.

4:24 PM G :: how do you know it actually was a date? maybe I went alone or with Nicole.

4:27 PM B :: You haven’t corrected anyone about it being a date. And Nicole isn’t in town. I have your sister on facebook remember?

4:36 PM G :: true.

4:39 PM G :: it wasnt not a date. just so u no.

4:40 PM B :: You know how I feel about double negatives.

4:41 PM G :: sry dude lol

4:47 PM B :: So you went on a date that wasn’t really a date?

4:48 PM G :: yeah…

4:51 PM B :: Well did it go well?

4:56 PM G :: yeah. it went really well. at least I think so.

4:58 PM B :: Does that mean there’s going to be another not-date date?

5:01 PM G :: I hope so.

5:04 PM B :: Who is the not-date date going to be with?

5:06 PM G :: Ill tell u if it goes well.

5:07 PM B :: That makes it sound serious.  
                    Garrett are your serious about this girl? Last time we talked about your relationship status you were hung up on Leah.

5:18 PM G :: its not Leah. u no shes not into me.

5:19 PM B :: I didn’t know that. Did you ask her out?

5:21 PM G :: No. didnt need to.

5:22 PM G :: besides that was just a crush.

5:28 PM B :: And this isn’t? So is it serious?

5:31 PM G :: Idk man. I mean that. I seriously dont no right now.

5:36 PM B :: Okay, well I’m here when you do know.

5:37 PM G :: thx dude.


End file.
